Anubis
:"I am Anubis, guardian of the temple!" :"But mark me, deceit, improbity or malfecence are prohibited. They shall be punishible by death. And his associates shall ejected at the temple never to return to this place again." :-Anubis to George and Nico Anubis is the guardian of the Armillary. In Egyptian mythology, it is known as the "God of the Underworld". Thousands of years ago, the temple priests created an ancient hologram to protect the Armillary against intruders. Anubis is a seven-foot shadow hologram who wields a large battle axe on his hands and a shield at his back. Its sole purpose in the Armillary is to give two tasks to the intruders to see if they are worthy to use the Armillary. Unfortunately, no intruders including treasure hunters are able to pass the first test after the Anubis gave them a task to open the large door which requires three special stones to unlock. George Stobbart and Nicole Collard face the Anubis after the wall at their back is sealed. The Anubis tells the duo that they must pass two tests to prove that they are worthy to move on. After the Anubis finished talking and vanishes, George and Nico wonder why the guardian is able to speak English (or perfect French as Nico thinks). The duo managed to pass the first test by using the three alphabet stones to unlock the large door. George thinks it's too easy but worries about what might follow. In the second chamber, George and Nico discover a large set of puzzle. The Anubis shows up again and tells them that they must use their wisdom to progress further. He tells a story of Horus the lawkeeper. After the tale is told, the Anubis warns the duo that if they fail, they will not progress further. Using deceit, improbity or malfecence is prohibited or else they will be punished by death. His associates will be ejected from the place never again to return to the temple. George and Nico passed the second test and then another large door opens leading to the Armillary. :"You have defiled this temple!" :"You will suffer the wrath of the Anubis for your insolence! And you shall be cast out never to enter this sacred place again." :"Leave or die!" :Anubis to George and Nico after Bruno cheated The Armillary is damaged done by the Grand Master's explosives. George, Nico and Bruno Ostvald survive and find an alternate entrance that leads back at the river puzzle room. They find Anubis standing in the middle and telling a story of Horus over and over again. The hologram seems to be damaged after the destruction. Leaving no another exit or explosives, George decides to cheat on the game to let Nico and Bruno escape the temple. Nico refuses and says she'll need George to stop the Grand Master. While they are arguing, they never noticed that Bruno is in front of the river puzzle. They find Bruno there and tells him that they don't need to sacrifice someone. Bruno explains that he must do it because he helped the Grand Master on his quest for power. He activates the puzzle and suddenly the Anubis shows at his back. The hologram tells Bruno that he defiled the temple. He looks back at George and Nico and says that they shall cast out and never return to temple again. He warns them that they shall leave or else die. George refuses to let Bruno die, but Bruno points and exclaims that they are the only ones to stop the Grand Master. George finally understands Bruno and decides to say goodbye. Bruno, satisfied with George's decision, waves and smiles back. George and Nico leave the puzzle room and its door closes. They watched Bruno and the Anubis from the door's gap. Bruno submits himself at the Anubis. The Anubis draws his axe and takes Bruno's life. Bruno and the Anubis disappear leaving Bruno's glasses on the floor. Gallery Facinganubis.png|The Anubis in front of George and Nico Anubiscloseup.jpg|Anubis close-up anubiswelcomes.jpg|Anubis welcomes George and Nico Anubisriverpuzzleroom.jpg|Facing Anubis in river puzzle room anubisthreat.jpg|Anubis' face anubispunishment.jpg|Anubis' punishment anubisconceptart.jpg|Anubis concept art Category:Characters Category:Gods Category:Monsters Category:Male Category:Alive Category:Broken Sword: The Sleeping Dragon Category:Egypt